Zoe Kim
Background Early Years Born in Seoul to a military family, Zoe has had the military mindset drilled into her since birth. Her father was a Lieutenant Colonel in the South Korean Armed Forces, continuing a long lineage of bravery and heroism fighting for the country. [Zoe's dad] hoped to continue this legacy by sending his only daughter to [French military school], one of the most elite European boarding schools. Zoe was a model student, excelling both on the field and in the classroom. Instructors noted her ability to handle any challenge thrown her way, Kim would just put her head down and weather whatever came her way. Kim was well on her way to continuing the family name when the bombs hit South Korea. With all flights grounded, she was forced to watch as her entire life crumbled before her eyes. No formal news ever came, the synthetics handling cleanup were never able to find the bodies, but Kim knew this was a fight that even her family wasn't going to win. With nothing else to truly live for, Zoe traveled around Europe, desperately looking for a purpose. No one was really looking for a soldier, but the many gangs operating in the continent weren't going to turn away someone with her talent. The name Zoe Kim was well known to a few dozen European police forces with at least 50 murders to her name, but none of them were ever able to actually capture her. Zoe Kim needed to get out of the country. It was a simple job, just drop some French heroin wholesaler. Come through the backyard, break a window, sneak upstairs and put two .22 slugs in his head while he sleeps. The reconnaissance didn't account for the Gendarmerie raid team storming the house when Zoe opened the bedroom door. It didn't account for Zoe having to shoot three French police officers to get out of the house alive. Killing criminals is one thing, but shooting cops was a death sentence. Years of contract killing left Zoe Kim with enough contacts willing to help. The Koreans were more than happy to smuggle her off of the continent, but they expected something in return. A good number of Koreans had fled to Chicago and needed a leader. If Zoe Kim was good on her own, maybe she could lead an entire group of Zoe Kim's. She wasn't exactly in a position to say no. Welcome to America Smuggled into the country in a shipping container full of oranges and hand grenades, Zoe entered a city completely foreign to her, but she always adjusted quickly. The Water Street Triads were in a sorry state, specializing in holding up convenience stores and snatching purses. Barely competing with the bottom feeders of the city, Zoe had her work cut out for her. Zoe was a warrior, not a diplomat, and ran her gang as such. She saw no reason to try and muscle in on territory or any of the city's rackets, if they were the best killers in the city, they would make enough money without any real turf. Zoe trained her underlings like a private army. Few passed, most dropping out and going back to purse snatching and a fair chunk dying before they could drop out. Those who did survive were some of the best killers in the state, if not the world. Finally ready to start offering their services, it turned out that they were only going to have one client. The Japanese and Chinese had solidified their alliance and needed someone with The Water Street Triad's skills. Zoe didn't have to think long before accepting their offer. With the Japanese augments and the Chinese weapons cache, the Water Street Triads were finally on the map. Personality